<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All the words I can't say by DraculaN666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415855">All the words I can't say</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666'>DraculaN666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Admirador Secreto, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cartas de amor, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Y esto iba a ser algo cortito jelp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:07:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24415855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraculaN666/pseuds/DraculaN666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Para Iwaizumi Hajime-sama” rezaba en una de las esquinas de la carta e Iwaizumi no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que cambiarían las cosas gracias a eso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All the words I can't say</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuru_7/gifts">Yuzuru_7</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Un día decidí, ¿Sie, por qué no? Busquemos quién quiere hacer un intercambio de fics e intentemos escribir algo. Y eso hice en un grupo de FB llamado "Mundo KageHina"</p><p>La preciosa Circe Lili Rg me siguió el juego aunque no nos conocemos de nada así que nos dimos una lista de parejas y otra lista de temas y escogimos al azar para escribir y sorprendernos.</p><p>Sorprendida sí va a estar con este monstruo de 13 mil palabras. Yo quería hacerle hasta 4 fics, tenía las ideas y todo pero estúpida de mí al comenzar con el IwaOi que SIEMPRE se terminan apoderando de mi.</p><p>Así que, aquí estamos.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>1</strong>
</p><p>Era casi la hora del entrenamiento vespertino e Iwaizumi no podía evitar gruñir frustrado porque iba tarde, todo por tener que perseguir a Oikawa y su estúpido sequito de fans. No sabía en qué momento el entrenador había decidido que él sería la niñera perfecta para mantener a raya a Tooru. Suponía que éste también tenía la culpa por siempre seguir, a regañadientes, las ordenes de Hajime.</p><p>Abrió su casillero de mala gana para tomar sus cosas e ir al gimnasio. Sin embargo, lo cerró de nuevo de golpe, procesando la imagen que estaba seguro debía ser sólo una ilusión. Abrió de nuevo, esta vez más lentamente, esperando que la cosa hubiera desaparecido, pero no, ahí seguía.</p><p>Es un sobre de color verde menta con un sticker de corazón rojo pegado en el centro.</p><p>“Para Iwaizumi Hajime-sama” rezaba en una de las esquinas e Iwaizumi no tiene que ser especialmente listo para saber que todo se trata de una broma de mal gusto. Sin embargo, toma el sobre, lo esconde bien entre sus libros y camina apresuradamente hasta el gimnasio intentando por todos los medios no pensar en que siente las orejas arder de vergüenza.</p><p>
  <strong>2</strong>
</p><p>Es bien entrada la noche. Iwaizumi está en su habitación después de un largo entrenamiento y una buena ducha. Tiene el sobre de la discordia frente a él. Su ceño está profundamente fruncido. No reconoce la letra, pero es delicada, con trazos curveados y exageradamente femeninos.</p><p>Abre el sobre casi con miedo. No sabe lo que puede encontrarse ahí dentro. Pensaría que alguna de las chicas confundió su casillero con el de Tooru, lo que es una ridiculez completa, pero hay cosas que pasan en esta vida. Luego recuerda que su nombre está escrito en la dichosa cosa y decide que no puede haber ninguna confusión.</p><p>Comienza a leer.</p><p>
  <em>“Querido Hajime,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He planeado cientos de veces cómo debería decirte esto y ninguna de las piezas de papel arrugado que se amontonan en mi bote de basura me ha dado una respuesta. Podría escribir algo cursi, un poema e intentar recitártelo, pero creo que no es algo que vaya contigo, mucho menos conmigo a pesar de esta carta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Quiero decirte lo mucho que te admiro por tu gran esfuerzo y lo mucho que me gustas, pero las palabras se me quedan cortas. Me gustan tus ojos fieros que se encienden al jugar un partido. Me gusta tu voz ronca, aun cuando molesto gritas improperios, me gusta la misma cuando toma suavidad cuando te diviertes. Me gusta la madurez con la que enfrentas día con día la vida, disfrutando al máximo todo lo que haces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me gustan tus fuertes, sexys y varoniles brazos que marcan cada musculo que has creado con el duro entrenamiento que llevas, la línea de tu abdomen que dejas al descubierto cuando levantas tu playera para secarte el sudor. Me gustan hasta tus lágrimas de frustración porque dejas en claro que eres humano, que sientes y que no eres perfecto en todo, aunque lo intentas con ahínco. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me gustas tanto que, si no te lo decía de una vez, iba a explotar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lo que no puedo decirte y te pido perdón, es quién soy yo.”</em>
</p><p>La carta terminaba sin firma y dejando una sensación extraña en el pecho de Iwaizumi.</p><p>
  <strong>3</strong>
</p><p>Pensó, sin embargo, que sería cosa de una sola vez. Que alguien quería decirle sus sentimientos pero que no tendría el valor de hacer nada más. Estaba muy equivocado.</p><p>La segunda carta la encontró dos días después de nuevo en su casillero. El sobre era azul pastel en esta ocasión y el sticker que la acompañaba era un trébol verde de cuatro hojas. Por unos segundos tuvo la sensación de ya haber visto sobres y stickers parecidos alguna vez, pero seguro fue en alguna papelería que visitó tiempo atrás donde venden esas cosas por montones.</p><p>—¡Iwa-chan! —llamó de forma inesperada la voz de Tooru detrás de él, provocando que cerrara de golpe su casillero. Lo que menos necesitaba Iwaizumi en ese momento era las burlas de Oikawa por su reciente admiradora secreta—. ¿Qué? —Preguntó extrañado el castaño al ver cómo Hajime se volteaba nervioso hacía él.</p><p>—¿De qué? —Fue la respuesta brusca que obtuvo Oikawa, seguido de un profundo ceño fruncido.</p><p>—Se nos hace tarde para el entrenamiento —prosiguió Oikawa, aunque su mirada aguda y curiosa estaba clavada en su mejor amigo.</p><p>—Lo sé, deja termino de guardar mis cosas —con toda la naturalidad que pudo, Iwaizumi abrió su casillero, tomó todo en un puño desordenado, poco importando que la carta se arrugara con tal de que el otro no la viera y cerro de nuevo de golpe.</p><p>—Estás muy raro hoy —fue toda la observación que obtuvo de Oikawa mientras tomaban camino hacia el gimnasio.</p><p>Iwaizumi no pudo contestar nada ante eso. No sabía cómo sentirse acerca de las cartas ni cómo reaccionar ante ellas. No era la primera vez que alguien mostraba interés en él, ya fuera para intentar acercarse a Tooru o porque realmente querían conocerle. Sus pocas novias habían durado menos de una semana a su lado al ver que sólo había dos cosas importantes en la vida de Iwaizumi Hajime: el voleibol y Oikawa Tooru. Sin embargo, Iwaizumi piensa que ya está en su tercer año de preparatoria y no le vendría mal olvidarse un poco de su segunda prioridad. Comenzar a cortar de a poco los hilos que lo atan a Tooru para que al final la partida no fuera tan dolorosa como sabía que sería.</p><p>Suelta un suspiro frustrado. No es que quiera sacar un clavo con otro clavo, pero debería.</p><p>—Sólo estoy cansado —responde al final al comentario de Oikawa, sin escuchar demasiado las quejas del castaño sobre el arduo entrenamiento.</p><p>No es el tipo de cansancio del que Hajime habla, pero tampoco le va a corregir.</p><p>
  <strong>4</strong>
</p><p>Nuevamente está en su habitación después de una larga ducha.</p><p>Se siente más seguro leyendo ahí las cartas, lejos de los ojos indiscretos de Oikawa, Makki o Matsun. Son sus amigos, sí, pero hay cosas que no le gusta compartir con los chicos. No hasta que él mismo sepa qué hacer con la situación.</p><p>Abre sin muchas ceremonias el nuevo sobre que está algo arrugado y maltratado, pero no le da demasiada importancia.</p><p>
  <em>“Querido Hajime,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sé que pensaste que la primera carta que leíste sería la primera y última que recibirías de mí. Debes saber que yo pensé lo mismo también. Pero estuve un largo rato meditando al respecto y consideré que, si el mal ya estaba hecho, bien podría al menos continuar sacando el cúmulo de emociones que tengo atorados en el pecho desde siempre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Desde siempre. Sé que suena algo exagerado si lo pongo así, pero es como se ha sentido este tiempo. Desde siempre. Una eternidad donde debo verte y sólo verte sin hacer nada más. Qué pensarías de mi si hiciera algo más, si hiciera todo lo que en verdad quisiera hacer hasta que mi corazón estuviera satisfecho.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sin embargo, no creo poder nunca llegar a satisfacer mi necesidad de ti. Temo que tener un poco de ti haría que mi cuerpo reaccionara como si fueras una droga que debo consumir constantemente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No quiero que te asustes, sin embargo, no es que vaya a hacer nada con estos sentimientos o esta necesidad aparte de expresarlos en estas aburridas cartas. Podría ser incómodo para ti, podrías ni siquiera leerlas y eso está bien. Sólo estoy satisfaciendo un capricho que mi corazón tiene y no sé hasta cuándo continuará. ¿Hasta que no te vea más? No lo sé, sino te veo más, es mi sueño poder olvidarte. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero también es mi gran temor porque en el fondo lo sé. Eso nunca pasará.”</em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi puede sentir claramente cómo su corazón palpita dolorosamente en su pecho, los latidos retumban hasta en sus oídos de tal forma que siente el comienzo de una jaqueca.</p><p>La carta es definitivamente algo que no esperaba y, como la primera, no sabe cómo sentirse al respecto. Halagado, aterrado, confundido. Hay tantos sentimientos con los que no sabe lidiar que sólo toma la carta y la esconde al fondo de uno de sus cajones, junto con la primera. Lo último que necesita, de verdad, es que alguien más lea esas vergonzosas líneas.</p><p>
  <strong>5</strong>
</p><p>Le gustaría planear una forma de atrapar a la persona que deja las cartas, pero no tiene el tiempo, la energía ni las ganas de estar siempre pendiente de su casillero.</p><p>Oikawa siempre hace chistes estúpidos sobre que no es especialmente brillante, pero Iwaizumi es en realidad un chico bastante listo y ha notado cómo el remitente de las cartas ha evitado deliberadamente usar palabras que delaten su género. Sí, la letra es algo delicada e intencionalmente femenina, pero se ve estudiada, casi practicada y está un ochenta por ciento seguro que el remitente es un hombre. Tanto secretismo no le parece normal en una chica. Por supuesto, no es algo de lo que pueda estar totalmente seguro sino sabe a ciencia cierta quién está dejando las cartas.</p><p>Igualmente, no quiere pensar mucho en ello. Se siente extraño, algo contagiado por la fuerza de sus sentimientos. Pero Iwaizumi no es fácil de manipular ni de dejarse llevar. Sus sentimientos no pueden cambiar radicalmente de la noche a la mañana por mucho que él mismo quiera que cambien. La segunda carta le removió los sentimientos porque es algo con lo que puede identificarse fácilmente. No necesita estar en un club de corazones rotos. No de momento cuando debe concentrarse, de preferencia, en el voleibol.</p><p>Pero él puede decir lo que quiera de la situación, no cambia el hecho de encontrar una tercera carta ese día. El sobre es de un rojo brillante, casi como si quiera llamar su atención por mucho que el trate de ignorarlo. El sticker que lo acompaña es un copo de nieve y de verdad Iwaizumi necesita ubicar dónde ha visto estas cosas antes.</p><p>No se detiene a pensar en ello más de la cuenta, no queriendo que algún compañero de equipo le vea en esa situación. Está muy seguro que cualquiera de ellos intentaría quitarle el sobre para leer la carta y no puede permitir tal estupidez.</p><p>Está cerrando su mochila cuando un brazo se desliza por su hombro y todo el peso de Oikawa cuelga de uno de sus lados.</p><p>—¡Iwa-chan! —canturrea como siempre, sin ningún propósito en específico y sonriendo de manera estúpida.</p><p>—Pesas —responde de forma brusca, pero no hace ningún movimiento para alejar a su compañero.</p><p>Oikawa sonríe socarrón y aprieta el agarre en su hombro mientras los dos comienzan a caminar en dirección al gimnasio.</p><p>—Has estado llegando a tiempo a los entrenamientos —observa Iwaizumi, pensando que Tooru no ha pasado demasiado tiempo con su sequito de fans como el adolescente necesitado de atención que es.</p><p>—No quiero que te enojes conmigo, Iwa-chan, estoy siendo un buen niño —no sabe cómo describirlo, pero Iwaizumi nota especialmente feliz a Tooru, casi relajado a pesar que se encuentran cada vez más cerca del torneo.</p><p>A pesar de todo, prefiere no decir nada al respecto, así que sólo bufa en respuesta y continúan su camino, Oikawa tarareando alguna canción que no logra identificar sin dejar de tocarlo en ningún momento.</p><p>Se olvida del sobre el resto del día.</p><p>
  <strong>6</strong>
</p><p>La noche vuelve a llegar, a pesar de todo.</p><p>Es un poco más tarde de lo normal. Al día siguiente es fin de semana y no tendrá entrenamiento hasta medio día, por lo cual puede dormir hasta tarde. No sabe si es buena idea leer esa tercera carta que por alguna razón le da una mala espina.</p><p>Sacude la cabeza, pensando que sólo se está llenando la cabeza con tonterías. Abre el sobre y comienza con la lectura.</p><p>
  <em>“Querido Hajime,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De verdad lo estoy intentando. Quiero detenerme. Pero no puedo. ¿Ves lo que te digo? Eres como una droga. Ni siquiera te estoy tocando, no estoy haciendo nada más que escribirte una patética carta y no puedo detenerme porque de alguna forma siento que obtengo toda tu atención de esta manera. Quizás sólo estoy sugestionándome porque existe también la opción de que rompas las cartas y no les des importancia. Pero quiero creer que sí. Que por unos minutos en el día eres completamente mío.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No sabes las cosas que despiertan en mi al pensar en eso. Como te he dicho, mi intención nunca ha sido asustarte ni agobiarte con mis sentimientos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero si pudieras pensar en ellos, aunque fuera sólo un poco me harías la persona más feliz sobre la tierra.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No eres consciente de ello, pero te veo en los entrenamientos. Sigo cada uno de tus movimientos, empapándome con tu imagen para mis noches solitarias. Es tonto. Es patético. Lo sé, así me siento, pero, ¿qué hago al respecto? Nada, eso es lo que hago. Me aferro a tu imagen cada noche, esos ojos ardientes en la cancha, los deseo cada noche y cada día para mí. Me pregunto si podrías verme así, aunque sólo fuera una vez. Consumirme con la llama de tus ojos hasta provocarme combustión espontánea. Sería una linda forma de dejar el mundo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Se vale soñar, me han dicho. Y suelo soñar mucho contigo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Quieres que te cuente el sueño que tendré esta noche?"</em>
</p><p>El final abrupto de la carta acelera el corazón de Iwaizumi. No quiere pensar en la clase de sueños que tendrá la persona que escribe las cartas.</p><p>Y, aun así, la curiosidad pica dentro de su cerebro.</p><p>
  <strong>7</strong>
</p><p>Iwaizumi se está dando cuenta que es más iluso de lo que cree al pensar que, como es fin de semana no tendrá una carta esperando por él.</p><p>Demasiado iluso, en serio.</p><p>La carta le está esperando en su casillero de los vestuarios. No ha llegado nadie a parte de él. Sabe que hay otros clubs que deben ir a la escuela a pesar de ser sábado, pero no puede imaginar a alguien colarse dentro sólo para dejar una carta ya que ese día no irá a su casillero cerca de la entrada de la escuela.</p><p>Observa para todos lados. Los vestuarios están completamente vacíos y no vio a nadie cerca del lugar cuando llegaba. ¿Alguien había dejado la carta el día anterior, aun corriendo el riesgo de que alguien la tomara? No está seguro.</p><p>El sobre es amarillo chillón con el sticker de una flor de sakura. Ahora más que nunca está seguro que ha visto esos sobres y stickers parecidos en algún lugar y el pensamiento lo va a volver loco sino logra ubicarlo.</p><p>Comienza a escuchar voces acercándose. Sus compañeros comienzan a llegar poco a poco y él finge no estarse esforzando en esconder el sobre en lo recóndito de su mochila. Detiene el impulso estúpido de correr a uno de los baños y ponerse a leer porque, de alguna forma, sabe que no le hará ningún bien leer esa carta antes del entrenamiento. Sin embargo, durante todo el día es en lo único que puede pensar y comete más fallos de lo normal, lo cual le pone de un pésimo humor.</p><p>Que Oikawa le recrimine por ello no ayuda en absoluto.</p><p>—Iwa-chan, sino te concentras no podremos avanzar —dice Tooru después de soltar un suspiro cansado. Hajime es muy consciente de eso, pero no evita que la ira burbujee dentro de su pecho.</p><p>—Lo sé —gruñe, porque no tiene una mejor respuesta.</p><p>Continúan el entrenamiento durante un rato más y, de alguna forma, Iwaizumi logra concentrarse lo suficiente hasta el final, donde sólo quiere salir corriendo a casa y leer la carta.</p><p>—Vamos por algo de ramen —le informa Makki en los vestidores, Iwaizumi ya casi completamente vestido con ropa que no está húmeda por el sudor.</p><p>—Paso —contesta para asombro de sus tres amigos, los cuales detienen cualquier movimiento al ver que está a punto de salir de los vestidores.</p><p>—¿Pasas? ¿Cómo que pasas? —es Oikawa quien cuestiona, bastante molesto.</p><p>—Siempre tienes tiempo para algo de ramen —agrega Matsun. Generalmente el “vamos por algo de ramen” es una afirmación y no una pregunta. La única respuesta lógica para cualquiera de ellos es decir qué tipo de ramen se les antoja ese día.</p><p>Pero ese día no puede pensar en nada más que esa carta.</p><p>—Hoy no —es lo último que dice antes de salir por fin de los vestidores e irse casi corriendo a casa.</p><p>Cree escuchar a Tooru llamando su nombre. Pero lo ignora.</p><p>
  <strong>8</strong>
</p><p>A Iwaizumi le gusta tomar largas duchas al llegar a casa. Barrer el cansancio de los entrenamientos con calma y, a veces si la situación lo permite, hacerse una buena paja para estar más relajado.</p><p>No tarda ni cinco minutos ese día en la ducha, ni pierde demasiado el tiempo secándose después de salir antes de estar completamente vestido de nuevo y enfrentarse al chillante sobre del día de hoy.</p><p>
  <em>“Querido Hajime,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No importa lo que escuches ni quién lo diga, sé que no eres ningún tonto. También es difícil seguir pretendiendo demasiado tiempo, y algo cansado si puedo ser sincero, teniendo cuidado con las palabras que uso para que no sepas el género de la persona que escribe estas cartas. Así que al menos puedo permitirme aceptar que soy un hombre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>¿Eso te hace sentir asco hacia mí? Espero que no. Quiero creer con todo el corazón que no es así. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero no debería ser tan hipócrita conmigo mismo cuando yo me sentía asqueado al principio por tener estos sentimientos tan impuros. Intenté decirme que era normal, tener novias, pretender que no soñaba contigo constantemente, que no fantaseaba con tus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, tus labios besando los míos, recorriendo mi cuerpo como si quisieras devorarme. La de pajas que te he dedicado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahí voy de nuevo siendo desagradable. Pero ya te lo había dicho, no puedo detenerme ahora, ni siquiera el pensamiento de ti rompiendo esta carta en mil pedazos al saber esto detienen la vorágine de sentimientos que siempre tengo sobre ti. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Las fantasías no han mermado. Debo ser honesto al decir que las cosas van empeorando. Saberte mío unos instantes al día sólo me hace soñar más y más, cometer error tras error. He perdido hasta el interés en pretender algo que no soy, sólo tú estás en mi mente. Antes eras un pensamiento intermitente. Te veía y pensaba que sí, te amo, pero está bien amarte de lejos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ahora eres el pensamiento más recurrente en mi cabeza. En las mañanas, en las tardes, en las noches, sin importar lo que haga o lo mucho que intente concentrarme en otras cosas. Eres tú y sólo tú.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No sé si es por el inminente final. De no verte más en un futuro. Sé que aún falta para eso, pero el pensamiento me carcome día con día pensando en que pronto nada será lo mismo, no sin ti. ¿Podrás estar tú sin mí? Nunca te preguntaría directamente, me aterra tu respuesta.”</em>
</p><p>La carta termina de nuevo de forma abrupta. Iwaizumi supone que el chico debe pensar que está diciendo demasiado y se detiene antes de ser demasiado revelador.</p><p>No quiere, pero no puede evitar sentirse empático con los sentimientos plasmados en esa hoja.</p><p>—¿Puedes estar sin mí, Tooru? —pregunta en voz alta, desanimado.</p><p>No conoce la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero imagina que sí, que estará muy bien sin él. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? No hay nada que Iwaizumi le pueda ofrecer fuera de la cancha. Nada aparte de sus sucios sentimientos.</p><p>Es cuando se da cuenta por qué se siente tan apegado a las cartas. Es como si alguien se atreviera a exteriorizar todo lo que él no puede, todo lo que le da miedo expresar hacia su mejor amigo. No puede traicionar los sentimientos de amistad que Tooru tiene con él, no más de lo que ya lo ha hecho cada que se imagina a Oikawa debajo de su cuerpo, gimiendo su nombre sin control.</p><p>Si él pudiera ser un poco más valiente…</p><p>Pero no lo es y se está refugiando en los sentimientos de otra persona para no sentirse miserable.</p><p>Es una terrible persona. Sabe que si el chico que le escribe las cartas lo supiera quedaría desilusionado. Ojalá pudiera mostrárselo para que, al menos, uno de ellos pudiera ser libre.</p><p>
  <strong>9</strong>
</p><p>Pasa el domingo encerrado en casa. Recibe algunos mensajes por parte de Matsukawa y Oikawa, pero no tiene las ganas ni la energía de responderlos, así que los deja pasar.</p><p>Tooru comienza a bombardearlo con emoticones para mostrar su indignación ante su indiferencia, pero ni eso logra mejorar o empeorar su ánimo. Sólo le es indiferente. No tenía idea que enfrentar sus sentimientos le dejaría tan agotado.</p><p>¿El chico que le escribió se habrá sentido de la misma forma? No lo cree. Él fue liberado, de alguna forma, de sus ataduras. Sabe que le será más fácil ser libre en algún momento. Iwaizumi no sabe si podrá ser igual o si quiera si lo merece.</p><p>Relee las cartas durante la tarde, considerando que él podría hacer lo mismo. Plasmar todos sus sentimientos en una carta, sólo una y dejarlo ir todo de una vez. Pero nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras y le parece injusto tratar de copiar las palabras que alguien se tomó el tiempo de escribir para él.</p><p>No es que Oikawa necesite más atención de la que ya tiene, ni que le importe una carta más donde alguien le jure amor eterno, bajarle las estrellas o darle una vida de lujos. No imagina a Tooru aceptando algo como eso, de todas formas. Es el tipo de persona que le gusta conseguir eso por sí mismo y compartirlo si hay alguien a su lado. Parece egoísta e infantil, pero Hajime es muy consciente de lo mucho que a Oikawa le gusta compartir con la gente que le importa. Y eso quisiera Hajime, ofrecerle su compañía por todo el tiempo que Tooru la desee. Si tan sólo lo deseara.</p><p>Duerme mal esa noche y gruñe más de lo habitual al levantarse a la mañana siguiente. Por primera vez en muchos años no tiene ganas de ir a la escuela ni al entrenamiento. Sin embargo, es una persona responsable y conoce su papel en los juegos futuros, no puede dar una mala imagen sólo porque es un adolescente cachondo y enamorado.</p><p>Se ríe de su propia desgracia mientras camina por los pasillos de la escuela.</p><p>—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —pregunta una voz molesta a su lado.</p><p>Iwaizumi se gira para enfrentarse al ceño fruncido de Oikawa. Es muy extraño que éste se muestre enfadado con él, por lo general es al revés, pero le parece algo gracioso porque también está haciendo pucheros.</p><p>—Nada —se encoge de hombres en respuesta y sigue caminando.</p><p>—Iwa-cha…</p><p>—¡Iwaizumi-san! —interrumpe una voz femenina al lado de ellos.</p><p>Ambos se detienen para ver a una chica bajita, de cabello oscuro y trenzado que se retuerce nerviosa.</p><p>—¿Podría hablar contigo? —pregunta de forma tímida, echando miradas incómodas a Oikawa—. En privado, si es posible.</p><p>Iwaizumi piensa seriamente en rechazarla simplemente y evitarse el drama, pero le da algo de pena la chica. No nota la mueca amarga en el rostro de Oikawa cuando contesta.</p><p>—De acuerdo.</p><p>
  <strong>10</strong>
</p><p>Se alejan de los pasillos, yendo cerca del patio trasero. Iwaizumi no quiere ser descortés y comentar que tiene practica matutina y que todo el asunto le está haciendo perder más tiempo del que debería. De nuevo, no quiere ser descortés con la chica. Parece que esas cartas le han cambiado más de lo que debería si está siendo considerado con alguien.</p><p>—Sé que tienes entrenamiento —dice abruptamente la chica. Iwaizumi no recuerda si en algún momento dijo su nombre y no le parece correcto preguntar—. Seré rápida —y a pesar de decir eso, se toma unos largos segundos para respirar profundamente antes de hablar, como si ninguno de ellos supiera por qué están ahí en primer lugar—. Me gustas, por favor, sal conmigo.</p><p>Hajime sabe que no es especialmente atractivo ni tiene buena personalidad, la mayoría de las chicas conoce su lado malo al ver su comportamiento con Oikawa, sin embargo, eso no evita que de vez en cuando alguna chica se acerque a él con las mismas intensiones. Por alguna razón siempre son del mismo tipo. Dan un aire hogareño, tranquilo y sumiso. Chicas que parecen que ya lo pusieron de objetivo como futuro esposo.</p><p>—Lo siento, en este momento no tengo intención de salir con nadie —dice la misma frase que tiene estudiada. En parte es cierto, no tiene intención de salir con nadie que no sea Tooru. Se pregunta a veces si morirá solo.</p><p>—¡Sé que el voleibol es lo más importante para ti! —ataca la chica, sorprendiendo a Iwaizumi quien está acostumbrado al mar de lágrimas que sigue después de sus palabras. Sin embargo, a pesar que el rostro de la chica brilla en color rojo y tiene los ojos rojos a punto de llorar, también parece muy decidida—. Pero, no seré una carga. Soy buena cocinando, puedo ir a los entrenamientos y partidos. Y sí… Y sí tienes tiempo libre que puedas pasar conmigo, eso estaría bien.</p><p>—Aprecio tus sentimientos —vuelve a decir Hajime, nervioso, no está acostumbrado a esa situación y no quiere decir nada hiriente, pero realmente no es bueno con las palabras y mucho menos para tener tacto sino le dan tiempo para pensar—. Pero en este momento no…</p><p>—¡Una oportunidad! —interrumpe la chica, lo cual le parece una mala costumbre que tiene, cuando está a punto de soltar la misma frase que al principio—. Si no tienes alguien que te guste, yo podría…</p><p>Se quedan callados un momento. Iwaizumi lo considera por tres milésimas de segundo antes de desechar la idea. No es tan mezquino como para utilizar los sentimientos de alguien más para acabar con los suyos, nunca lo haría. Prefiere tener tiempo para hacerlo en soledad y después darse el tiempo de volver a enamorarse de alguien menos problemático y que, sobre todo, le corresponda.</p><p>—Hay alguien que me gusta —suelta, sin embargo, sin pensar y quiere morir en ese momento. Nunca pensó en poder decir eso en voz alta, no al menos mientras aun le siguiera gustando la misma persona—. Por eso no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos.</p><p>—¿Qué? —pregunta incrédula la chica, abriendo los ojos al máximo—. ¿Quién? —exige saber al mismo tiempo que deja libres las lágrimas de sus ojos.</p><p>Iwaizumi reprime una mueca, entre hastiado y apenado.</p><p>—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia —responde en un tono suave, aunque es una frase algo brusca.</p><p>—Pero yo... yo podría —continúa insistiendo la chica entre sollozos—. No necesitas mentirme, yo…</p><p>—Estoy diciendo la verdad —y esta vez sí se encoge de hombros. Es duro pretender, no imagina cómo Oikawa lidia con esto a diario—. Lo siento, de verdad —puede escuchar una pequeña voz dentro de su cabeza llamándolo mentiroso.</p><p>La chica se aleja entre sollozos e Iwaizumi no puede evitar suspirar de cansancio. No quiere enfrentar una situación así de nuevo. Se arrepiente un poco de decir que le gusta alguien, pero si la noticia se esparce por la escuela quizás logre su cometido.</p><p>—Iwaizumi-kun —canturrea una voz a su lado antes de sentir el brazo de Matsukawa a su alrededor—. Oh, pillo, que guardado te lo tenías.</p><p>Olvídenlo, Iwaizumi se arrepiente de estar vivo.</p><p>
  <strong>11</strong>
</p><p>Debió imaginar que Oikawa le iría con el chisme a Makki y Matsun cuando no los vieran llegar juntos al entrenamiento y por supuesto irían a espiar la conversación.</p><p>—Así que te gusta alguien —comenta Makki con una sonrisilla burlona.</p><p>—¿Por qué te parece tan raro? —pregunta molesto Iwaizumi, intentando terminar de cambiarse. El entrenamiento había terminado y ninguno de los dos le dejaba en paz. Por otra parte, Oikawa permanecía en un silencio total, lo cual le asustaba mucho más que la burla de esos dos.</p><p>—¿Quién es la afortunada? —es Issei quien al fin hace la pregunta y por primera vez en todo el rato siente la mirada de Tooru sobre él.</p><p>—No les voy a decir —se encoge de hombros ante el reproche de sus amigos y continúa cambiándose.</p><p>—Seguro es parte del club de fans de Oikawa —masculla Hanamaki, molesto, al no obtener respuestas.</p><p>—Seguro no le gustan los gorilas —continua Matsukawa igual de molesto.</p><p>Iwaizumi los ignora, ni siquiera dignándose a intentar golpearlos.</p><p>—Iwa-chan no tiene tan malos gustos —por fin habla Oikawa para sorpresa de los otros tres.</p><p>—¿Qué? ¿Tú sabías y no nos habías dicho? —es Makki quien comienza a dramatizar, llevándose una mano al corazón—. La traición hermano, estas cosas se comparten.</p><p>—No lo sabía —responde Tooru, su tono es serio y continúa caminando sin detenerse junto a ellos.</p><p>—Eso sí es traición, hermano —comenta Matsun, palmeando el hombro de Iwaizumi como si tuviera la culpa de algo.</p><p>—No tengo que compartirlo todo con ustedes —gruñe en respuesta y sigue su camino hasta el salón de clases.</p><p>El día se le hace más largo de lo normal y no quiere ni pensar en que aún falta el entrenamiento de la tarde. Es como si le hubieran drenado toda la energía en los últimos días y desea con toda el alma volver el tiempo y nunca leer esas cartas que le hicieron demasiado consiente de sus sentimientos.</p><p>No sabe si sentirse aliviado o desilusionado cuando ese día no encuentra una nueva carta en su casillero.</p><p>Le permite concentrarse mejor en el entrenamiento. Sus amigos intentan sacarle el nombre de la persona que le gusta, pero, y sin saber cómo, Oikawa se encarga de tenerlos ocupados y lejos de él para que no le molesten demasiado.</p><p>—¿Vamos por ramen? —pregunta esta vez Makki, mirando atentamente a Iwaizumi como si de ahora en adelante tuviera que preguntar antes de estar seguro de algo.</p><p>—Se me antoja con extra de chuleta —es su respuesta y puede ver cómo hasta Oikawa se ve más animado.</p><p>Ninguno de ellos vuelve a tocar el tema de la mañana. Supuso que eventualmente le darían su privacidad. Ninguno de ellos dejaría pasar la oportunidad de burlarse un poco del otro, pero todos conocían sus propios límites y que, si uno de ellos no quiere compartir algo de información, no deben presionar. Eventualmente hablarían de ello.</p><p>Iwaizumi no está muy seguro de si algún día realmente hablará de ello, pero se siente más tranquilo.</p><p>
  <strong>12</strong>
</p><p>Pasan tres días antes de obtener una nueva carta. Pensó que las cosas se detendrían ahora, no sabe bien si por haber revelado que el remitente es un hombre o por los rumores que circulan sutilmente por la escuela. Sobre cómo sufre de un amor no correspondido por alguien mucho mayor que él</p><p>Iwaizumi no entiende cómo pasaron del “hay alguien que me gusta” a “tiene un tórrido romance con una mujer casada”. Por favor.</p><p>Sin embargo, está tomando de nuevo sus cosas para ir al entrenamiento de la tarde cuando encuentra el sobre. No sabe por qué se siente amenazado. Sí, el sobre es de color negro y parece no augurar nada bueno, pero pierde un toque cuando se fija en el sticker en forma de fresa que lo acompaña. Las letras que rezan “Para Iwaizumi Hajime-sama” están escritas con una tinta de glitter plateado. A Iwaizumi no le hace recordar la invitación para entrar a un culto. Para nada.</p><p>Más o menos.</p><p>Toma la carta y la guarda rápidamente en su mochila para emprender camino hasta el gimnasio.</p><p>Trata de engañarse toda la tarde sobre las expectativas que tiene de la misiva. Por mucho que intente distraerse y enfocarse en el entrenamiento, no puede hacerlo.</p><p>Se seca el sudor de la frente con la mano cuando un poco se desliza a su ojo.</p><p>—Eh, estás brillando —dice Makki, quien está visiblemente sudado también.</p><p>—Se llama sudor —contesta entre jadeos. Ha estado rematando sin parar al ver que no puede hacer nada mejor.</p><p>—No, no —insiste Makki, tocando su frente con un dedo y mostrándole la mancha de brillantina—. Todos brillan hoy —sonríe burlón y se aleja hasta donde está Matsun.</p><p>Iwaizumi ve su mano, donde aún quedan rastros de la tinta del sobre. Imagina que estaba muy fresca ya que es una tinta que tarda más en secar.</p><p>—Espera… —piensa mejor Iwaizumi, corriendo detrás de Hanamaki—. ¿Cómo que todos brillan hoy? —demanda saber, fingiendo una tranquilidad que no siente para nada.</p><p>—Sí —se extraña Hanamaki, tomando la botella de agua que Issei le ofrece—. Oikawa también tenía brillitos en las manos. Pero es Oikawa, siempre quiere brillar.</p><p>Hajime siente que el suelo se le mueve y por dos segundos teme que va a desmayarse. Gira rápidamente a donde está Tooru dando órdenes a los más jóvenes, parece ajeno a su mirada y su debate interno.</p><p>—Voy al baño —les informa a sus amigos antes de emprender camino hasta los vestidores, sin esperar respuesta alguna.</p><p>Nadie le sigue, pero Iwaizumi tiene la imperiosa necesidad de ver a sus espaldas por si alguno de sus amigos quiere ver por qué se comporta tan extraño. Sin embargo, Oikawa sigue entretenido con los demás chicos del equipo, Matsun y Makki parecen en su propio mundito y el entrenador está sólo observando todo con ojo crítico. Igualmente, después de tomar la carta de su mochila, se esconde en uno de los cubículos del baño como si estuviera haciendo algo especialmente perverso. No quiere que alguien entre buscándolo y lo encuentre con una carta de amor en las manos. Una carta que parece su aceptación a alguna secta, lo cual se ve aun peor.</p><p>El corazón le va a mil por hora y si Hajime no supiera lo sano que está de salud temería palmarla de un infarto, así que comienza a leer.</p><p>
  <em>“Querido Hajime,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Traté de convencerme que la carta antes de esta sería la última, pero no pude. Mi convicción es demasiado frágil cuando se trata de ti. Sin embargo, fue duro, más duro de lo que había imaginado que sería cuando supe que ya hay alguien que ocupa espacio en tu corazón.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sé que fuiste sincero cuando lo dijiste. Tu rostro te delata y tu forma de ser no es la de alguien que mentiría sólo para hacer sentir bien a alguien más. Creo que eso es de lo que más amo de ti. Tu forma directa de ser, la imposibilidad de mentir. Uno no puede esperar palabras bonitas si se trata de ti, pero sí puede esperar la verdad y creo que eso es lo mejor de tu persona.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Que seas arrolladoramente guapo también ayuda, si debo ser sincero.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Y no quiero que pienses que son palabras vacías que digo por estar cegado por mis sentimientos. Creo que lejos del voleibol dejas que un complejo de inferioridad se apodere de ti y eso no está bien. Podrías tener a quien quisieras si así lo deseas. Pero también sé que no eres así. Me he dado cuenta que cuando alguien ocupa tu corazón no dejarás que nadie tome su lugar fácilmente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eso es realmente doloroso. Significa que no hay lugar para mi ahí aun si me atreviera a dar la cara. He querido, claro, pero ¿realmente me creerías si te dijera cuánto te quiero frente a frente? Tu rechazo no es mi único miedo. Me da miedo que no me creas y me haría pedazos que no confiaras en mi cuando nunca te he mentido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sigo trabajando en que esta sea la última carta, créeme cuando lo digo. No sé si pueda. Aun si llegas a estar junto a la persona que te gusta, no sé si pueda detenerme. Soy egoísta y codicioso y no le daría a nadie estos pocos minutos que compartimos. Me he vuelto más avaro con cada carta que mando, deseo ser todo en lo que piensas. Imaginarte volteando a todos lados para intentar captar mi mirada, intentando adivinar quién soy y desde dónde te estoy observando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De cerca, siempre de cerca. Pero se siente tan lejano como si estuvieras al otro lado del mundo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Deberías ayudarme, Hajime. Ayúdame a detenerme y ser libre de ti."</em>
</p><p>Iwaizumi piensa una y otra y otra y otra vez durante largos minutos que todo es una gran coincidencia, que los brillos en la mano de Oikawa no significan nada. Él también recibe decenas de cartas al día por parte de chicas y chicos declarándole su amor así que puede ser cualquier cosa.</p><p>Sin embargo, hay una pieza que termina de encajar cuando Iwaizumi recuerda que un par de meses atrás, cuando los cuatro regresaban de comer ramen hicieron una parada en una papelería cerca de la estación.</p><p>
  <em>—Paremos aquí un segundo —había pedido Hanamaki al pasar frente a la puerta—. Mi madre me pidió unas cosas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Al final sólo habían entrado Oikawa y Makki porque Iwaizumi y Matsun no veían el punto de perder el tiempo ahí dentro. Cuando sus dos amigos salieron le llamó la atención que incluso Tooru hubiera comprado algo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Lindos stickers —dijo Matsun de forma burlona.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Hajime no le había puesto demasiada atención, Oikawa se excusó diciendo que unas compañeras le habían pedido el favor de comprar unas cosas y ¿por qué no creerle?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Y no has visto el lindo libro de caligrafía que compró —chinchó Makki por su lado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>—Mi sobrino lo necesita —respondió Tooru, ocultando las cosas mejor dentro de su mochila.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Nuevamente, ¿por qué no creerían esa excusa? Sí, el sobrino de Tooru era ya algo mayor, pero seguía siendo un niño, siempre podría necesitar practicar su caligrafía.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A menos, claro, que quien quisiera practicar fuera el mismo Tooru.</em>
</p><p>—¿Iwa-chan? —llamó la voz de Oikawa desde el otro lado del cubículo.</p><p>Iwaizumi estaba tan adentrado en sus pensamientos que pegó un salto al escuchar la voz, estirando la carta entre sus manos que terminó rasgada por la mitad.</p><p>—Mierda… —se lamentó Iwaizumi, doblando ambos pedazos y metiéndolos de nuevo en el sobre—. Salgo en un segundo —avisó al capitán, intentando esconder de alguna forma el sobre. No sabía qué hacer con toda la información que le llegaba de golpe, pero estaba seguro que, en los baños del gimnasio, en medio del entrenamiento, no era buena idea hacer algo.</p><p>Tiró de la cadena del excusado para verse menos sospechoso y después de un par de respiraciones, abrió la puerta del cubículo.</p><p>Oikawa tenía una mueca preocupada en el rostro y le miraba atentamente como intentando adivinar qué estaba mal.</p><p>—Me dolía el estómago —se excusó Iwaizumi, caminando hasta el lavamanos.</p><p>Se entretuvo más de la cuenta en su tarea, arrojando un poco de agua fría en su cara para intentar despejarse.</p><p>—¿Te sientes mejor? —Preguntó Oikawa, aún detrás de él—. Puedo decirle al entrenador que…</p><p>—No —interrumpe Iwaizumi, secándose las manos con toallas de papel—. Estoy mejor, volvamos.</p><p>Sólo obtuvo un asentimiento como respuesta, aunque Oikawa seguía mirándolo de forma analítica, no intentó insistir más. Ambos caminaron hasta la entrada de los baños cuando Iwaizumi recordó que aún tenía la carta escondida entre los pliegues de su uniforme.</p><p>—Ve adelante, olvidé algo —no esperó respuesta y corrió de regreso a su casillero, sacando la carta y volviéndola a ocultar en su mochila.</p><p>Volteó el rostro a la puerta del vestuario, con la respiración agitada y el pulso aún acelerado. Pero Oikawa no le había seguido y eso le hizo relajarse. Caminó más tranquilo a la salida sólo para encontrar a Tooru esperándolo a mitad del pasillo.</p><p>—Me preocupaba que te sintieras mal de nuevo —dijo el otro antes que Hajime pudiera preguntar algo.</p><p>—Te dije que estoy bien —no pudo evitar sonreír ante la preocupación del capitán. Fue más grande que él el impulso de tocarlo, así que, en una extraña muestra de afecto, Iwaizumi pasó una de sus manos por el cabello de Tooru, alborotando los mechones castaños y disfrutando de su suavidad.</p><p>—¡Iwa-chan! —reclamó molesto el armador e Iwaizumi se permitió un momento de vanidad al ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Oikawa.</p><p>Sus dudas se habían disipado.</p><p>
  <strong>13</strong>
</p><p>Muy a su pesar, estar completamente seguro que Oikawa era el remitente de las cartas no significaba que tuviera el valor de hacer algo. No tenía ni idea de cómo abordar la situación. El sábado volvió a sorprenderle sin haber dormido mucho. Por lo menos en esta ocasión no era tan renuente de ir a las prácticas de esa tarde a pesar de estar tan distraído pensando qué hacer o cómo hacerle saber a Tooru que tenía los mismos sentimientos por él. ¿Qué si le creía? Absolutamente.</p><p>Iwaizumi considera que, si Oikawa hubiera llegado un día de la nada diciéndole que le gustaba, le habría golpeado y le tacharía de mentiroso. Estaría furioso por lo burlados que se sentirían sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, pasó la noche releyendo las cartas que había recibido y no se ve capaz de creer que alguien que no está sintiendo todo eso pudiera plasmas esas palabras.</p><p>Pero, como se ha dicho siempre, él no es bueno con las palabras, ni escritas ni habladas, y ahora se ve en la necesidad de convencer a Tooru de sus sentimientos. No quiere decir un simple “tú también me gustas” porque la magnitud de todo lo que siente abarca mucho más que eso. Oikawa es algo que Iwaizumi ha marcado de su propiedad desde que son unos mocosos a base de moretones. Es alguien que quiere proteger hasta del mismo Oikawa cuando se ve frustrado y acorralado. Tooru es la persona que ha ocupado los pensamientos de Iwaizumi por más de diez años y no ve la forma en que las cosas serían diferentes en el futuro. Pensar en la universidad y en separarse siempre fue un alivio porque ha creído ilusamente que esa es la solución, pero, ¿lo es?</p><p>No. Esa es la respuesta. No lo es. O, mejor dicho, no quiere que lo sea. Quiere que Oikawa siga haciéndolo enojar durante muchos años más hasta que una ulcera del coraje lo mate. No quiere pensar que puede existir un futuro diferente a ese.</p><p>Así que, debe decírselo de alguna forma a Tooru. Debe sacar todas esas palabras de su boca sin vomitar en el proceso o sin enojarse de frustración. Lo cual es una tarea titánica si alguien le pregunta.</p><p>Nuevamente es el primero en llegar a los vestuarios ese sábado. La ansiedad le carcomía por dentro así que no pudo durar demasiado en casa esperando la hora.</p><p>Como lo esperaba, hay un nuevo sobre en su casillero. Es de color blanco con el sticker de un hombre de nieve.</p><p>Iwaizumi no tiene idea del criterio que Oikawa está usando para usar los sobres o los sticker. Imagina que toma uno al azar sin darle un segundo pensamiento porque al final no es lo importante sino el contenido.</p><p>Ve que aún tiene diez minutos antes de la hora del entrenamiento o de que alguien llegue, así que vuelve a encerrarse en un cubículo a leer.</p><p>
  <em>“Querido Hajime,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Te escribo sintiéndome especialmente patético. Como te he venido repitiendo, cada día me despierto pensando en que será el último en el que me gustes tanto. Será el último día en el que te dedique un pensamiento impuro. Pienso en tu corazón ya ocupado, en la distancia que nos espera en el futuro. Me repito, una y otra vez, somos hombres, yo soy un hombre, ¿qué podría gustarte de mí? Qué podría gustarte de una persona como yo. Todas las cualidades de las que podría jactarme quedan opacadas a tu lado cuando siento que nada de eso te interesa. Que tú buscas y necesitas algo mucho mejor que yo, algo que te llene más de lo que yo podría hacerlo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pero siempre hay algo que haces, hasta la más pequeña acción, hace a mi corazón saltar dentro de mi pecho. Créelo, la más simple de las acciones es un rayo de esperanza para mi patético corazón que se rehúsa a rendirse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tampoco soy tan ingenuo, eso seguro, pero eso no evita los sueños y las fantasías de pensar siempre en ti, a mi lado, todo el camino hasta el futuro. Es tonto, irreal. Pero no puedo detener los anhelos de mi subconsciente. Me digo que no es posible, pero al mismo tiempo una voz en mi cabeza dice: ¿Y sí…?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Creo que si hay algo en lo que deba rendirme en esta vida es la idea de dejar de quererte en algún momento y no en dejar de escribir estas cartas. Es demasiado simple aceptar y abrazar la idea de amarte porque, aunque he buscado incansablemente, no encuentro nada que me haga odiarte.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pensarás que ya casi nos graduamos y sonará aterrador, pero podría enviarte una carta de tanto en tanto a tu buzón cuando te mudes de casa, recordándote que aun en la distancia pienso en ti. Me gusta pensarte más que asustado, anhelante por las cartas, no porque correspondas sino al menos por la costumbre.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>De verdad te pido perdón si puedo llegar a ser aterrador. Me arrepiento del día que decidí que esto era buena idea. Tardé meses en decidirme, ¿sabes? Me gustas desde siempre, pero hasta hace unos meses no pensé en hacer nada al respecto. Tenía novia y fingía que no me cansaba no corresponder sus sentimientos. Ella dijo “no estás pensando en nosotros a futuro” y no pude darle más la razón. Mi único futuro es estar a tu lado. Es el único futuro que quiero. Así que pensé que este sería un buen método para ser libre. Escribí decenas de cartas que al final terminaban en la basura porque, ¿qué sentido tiene todo esto? Ninguno. Al menos no para ti o mis sentimientos. Ha sido liberador de alguna forma, pero de otra me veo mucho más atado a ti y eso me asusta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Voy a estar muy perdido cuando no estés a mi lado."</em>
</p><p>Hajime puede recordarlo bien. La última novia de Tooru era una chica realmente linda y atenta. Estuvo de mal humor durante mucho tiempo porque la cosa se veía realmente seria. Creyó, ilusamente, que sería el fin de sus sentimientos. Pero no fue así. Sin duda fue la relación más larga que ha tenido Oikawa, pero también recuerda el día que llegó con una mejilla hinchada y riendo como estúpido.</p><p>—Mi novia terminó conmigo —dijo riendo de forma estúpida, como restándole importancia al asunto.</p><p>Todos los del equipo le hicieron burla, comentando que eso le pasaba por andar de coqueto con sus admiradoras, que nadie soportaría eso por mucho tiempo. Y ciertamente Oikawa nunca se detenía por mucho que tuviera pareja, no es que les faltara el respeto metiéndose con todas las chicas que le ponían atención, pero suponía que sus novias no eran felices compartiendo su atención. Y considerando que la atención de Oikawa generalmente estaba siempre en el juego, imagina lo horrible que debe ser compartir la poca atención que queda después de eso entre varias mujeres y su novia.</p><p>Iwaizumi siente un poco de pena por las chicas. Pero al mismo tiempo eso hace que su corazón se acelere de emoción, porque Tooru ha demostrado que a pesar de lo mucho que le gusta llamar la atención, mientras tenga el interés de Iwaizumi nada más importa. Lo ha demostrado en las últimas semanas. Ha rechazado la interacción con las chicas con tal de pasar más tiempo pegado a las faldas de Iwaizumi o invirtiendo tiempo en preparar las cartas. Se siente un poco ciego al respecto. No puede creer que han estado orbitando uno alrededor del otro sin darse cuenta. Y se supone que son el que conoce mejor al otro. Vergüenza debería darles por eso.</p><p>Igual supone que pensar que es imposible que el otro pueda corresponder los sentimientos que tienen les ha hecho más ciegos de lo normal.</p><p>Hajime no puede con las ansias ni la emoción. No sabe qué hará al respecto, pero sabe que si no hace algo va a explotar y no de la buena forma.</p><p>—¿Iwaizumi? —escucha que le llaman desde fuera. Reconoce la voz de Makki así que imagina que los demás ya están esperando por él.</p><p>Guarda como puede la carta y de nuevo tira de la cadena para que no se vea tan extraño que salga del baño sin más.</p><p>—¿Te sigues sintiendo mal del estómago? —pregunta Oikawa, quien se encuentra detrás de Hanamaki.</p><p>Iwaizumi quiere decirle que sí, que las estúpidas mariposas traen un torbellino en sus entrañas por su culpa.</p><p>—Un poco —es todo lo que responde y pide al cielo no estarse sonrojando cuando sus ojos chocan con los del armador—. Pero estoy bien —agrega para que no le den la opción de irse a casa.</p><p>Ese día debe hacer algo e irse a casa no es una opción.</p><p>Ninguno pregunta nada más e Iwaizumi aprovecha que todos están concentrados poniéndose el uniforme para esconder la carta y cambiarse él también de ropa.</p><p>
  <strong>14</strong>
</p><p>No puede decir que se siente más relajado cuando termina el entrenamiento porque es una vil mentira. Ha fallado más de lo que le gustaría admitir porque cada que fija sus ojos en Oikawa esperando alguna instrucción, sus pensamientos siguen una línea peligrosa. No mirar a Tooru no es una opción, es el armador y el capitán del equipo, debe mirarlo en todo momento. No era un pensamiento especialmente incómodo hasta ahora. Podía vivir con la idea de sus propios sentimientos, pero saber que puede haber algo más lo está consumiendo lentamente.</p><p>—¡Iwa-chan! —canturrea Oikawa cuando termina de vestirse—. Conseguí la grabación de un partido de Karasuno que me gustaría que vieras conmigo, ¿puedes venir hoy a mi casa?</p><p>Iwaizumi levanta una ceja, escéptico. Oikawa nunca le pide analizar nada, no es que lo necesite a su lado, Tooru es quien se encarga de hacer las estrategias. Igual es una buena oportunidad para hablar, cosa que no se podría en casa de Hajime porque siempre hay alguien pululando por ahí.</p><p>—Sí —responde encogiéndose de hombros—. Deja aviso que llegaré tarde.</p><p>Hajime está demasiado distraído mandando un mensaje como para notar la mueca de alivio en el rostro de Oikawa.</p><p>Ambos se despiden de Matsun y Makki que ese día no insisten en ir por algo de ramen y caminan en silencio hasta la casa de Tooru. Iwaizumi cree que lo mejor es dejar de pensar en la situación y tomar al toro por los cuernos cuando le parezca oportuno. Oikawa muchas veces ha hecho la broma sobre que pensar no es lo suyo y puede que tenga algo de razón. Él se rige más por sus instintos y quiere creer que el día de hoy tampoco le fallaran cuando deba hablar del tema con el otro.</p><p>Como era de esperarse no hay nadie cuando llegan a la residencia de los Oikawa. Encuentran comida ya preparada en la cocina, lista para comer en cuanto se caliente. Hay más que suficiente para los dos e Iwaizumi se pregunta si Tooru ya tenía planeado invitarle desde mucho antes.</p><p>Comen en la mesa del comedor y, de hecho, sí ven un vídeo de un partido de Karasuno que Oikawa tiene en su celular. Deben comer del mismo lado de la mesa y bastante cerca el uno del otro para poder apreciar mejor las cosas. Por alguna razón no es tan incómodo como Iwaizumi lo esperaba. No cree aportar nada relevante a las cosas que ven en el vídeo, así que cuando ambos terminan de comer y ver el vídeo caen en un pesado silencio que ninguno de los dos sabe cómo llenar. Iwaizumi remolonea en la sala de estar mientras Oikawa va a la ducha y después le ofrece una. Pasan tanto tiempo el uno en la casa del otro que ya tienen cosas extras por si un día deciden quedarse a dormir de forma imprevista.</p><p>—Hoy parecías muy distraído, Iwa-chan —comenta Oikawa de forma casual. Ambos se han movido al cuarto del armador sin decir una palabra después que ambos tomaran su respectivo baño.</p><p>Tooru está recostado sobre su futón, lanzando y atrapando una pelota mientras Iwaizumi lo ve sin decir nada, agotado después de regañarle por no secarse bien el cabello.</p><p>—Más de lo normal, quiero decir —agrega Tooru ante el mutismo de Hajime.</p><p>—He estado… —comienza a decir Iwaizumi. Quiere decir “he estado pensando mucho en ti” “he estado pensando mucho” las dos cosas son básicamente lo mismo, pero no sabe si ser revelador desde ya o esperar un poco más. Es difícil decidir—. He estado recibiendo cartas de un admirador —decide terminar. Tantear terreno le parece una buena estrategia.</p><p>No sabe sí lo fue, pero está seguro que Oikawa no se esperaba eso para nada. Olvida atrapar la pelota y ésta golpea directamente en su rostro.</p><p>—¿Un admirador? —pregunta sobando su nariz, la cual se llevó la mayor parte del golpe.</p><p>—Sí —responde Iwaizumi encogiéndose de hombros. Quiere parecer desinteresado, pero siente las manos frías y sudadas, lo cual lo pone aún más nervioso—. Hace un par de semanas comencé a recibir unas cartas. Al parecer de un chico…</p><p>Observa un poco mejor las reacciones de Oikawa, quien se remueve nervioso en su lugar. Tiene el cabello alborotado por la humedad y un tinte rojo en las mejillas que quiere disimular tosiendo y tapándose la boca.</p><p>—Qué inesperado —es todo lo que dice Oikawa, quien no ha notado que es algo muy inusual en su carácter. Generalmente cuando se entera que alguien se le declara a Iwaizumi comienza a hacer bromas de mal gusto.</p><p>—No es la primera vez —miente Iwaizumi. Es Tooru quien ha recibido todo tipo de declaraciones. Él suele atraer la admiración de los hombres, no su amor. Al menos ninguno se ha atrevido a decir nada. Quizás por miedo a su reacción, admite lo intimidante que es. Incluso Oikawa tuvo miedo cuando sabe que no tiene nada en contra de las preferencias de las personas—. Pero es diferente esta vez —agrega con un suspiro.</p><p>Oikawa gira inmediatamente el rostro hacia él, los ojos abiertos por la incredulidad.</p><p>—¿Cómo que no es la primera vez? ¿En qué es diferente? —urge Oikawa sin darse cuenta.</p><p>Iwaizumi se pregunta si debe seguir con la mentira. No sabe exactamente qué está haciendo o qué espera que haga Oikawa y le parece un poco bajo seguir esperando que sea el otro quien dé un paso al frente cuando ya hizo demasiado enviando esas cartas.</p><p>—Sus sentimientos —dice, sin embargo—, se sienten reales. Más reales que otras veces. Todas esas palabras que yo no puedo decir. Puedo sentir sus sentimientos como míos.</p><p>—No te entiendo…</p><p>—Creo que le llaman empatía, sabes bien de eso —intenta explicar, pero le es difícil—. No sé quién es, pero todo lo que dice es todo lo que a mí me gustaría poder expresar con más facilidad.</p><p>—¿Decirle a la persona que te gusta?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>El balonazo es sin duda inesperado. Iwaizumi no sabe en qué momento Oikawa se levantó de su lugar, balón en mano y lo lanzó con todo lo que tenía al rostro de Hajime.</p><p>—¡Eres un idiota Hajime! —ruge el chico. Tiene las manos apretadas e Iwaizumi siente que si tuviera más balones se los estaría lanzando sin dudar—. ¿Crees que puedes usar los sentimientos de alguien más para satisfacer los tuyos? —Oikawa se las arregla para tomar su almohada y lanzarla contra Iwaizumi. Agradece que esta vez sea algo más blando. Un balonazo duele de verdad.</p><p>—Espera un segun… —intenta Iwaizumi y se aterra al ver que Oikawa tiene su celular en la mano, listo para lanzarlo cual proyectil—. ¡Tooru! —grita alarmado y eso parece despertar algo en Oikawa, quien se queda congelado en su lugar y mira de forma fija a Iwaizumi.</p><p>La vorágine de emociones que pasan por el rostro de Oikawa sería casi cómica sino fuera porque al final parece increíblemente aterrado por todo lo que acaba de hacer.</p><p>—Iwa-chan… yo… yo no… —intenta balbucear el armador, caminando hacia atrás, aun asustado antes de tropezar con sus mantas y caer de culo contra su futón.</p><p>Iwaizumi no sabe cómo calmarlo, parece que Oikawa tendrá un ataque de pánico en cualquier momento. Al menos ahora está cien por ciento seguro que es Oikawa el de las cartas y se siente terriblemente culpable por haberlo orillado a ese estado de desesperación.</p><p>—Lo sé —es todo lo que puede decir, levantando las manos como si se enfrentara a un animal asustado y quisiera mostrarle que no lo va a lastimar—. Sé que tú me diste las cartas.</p><p>Lo cual no parece funcionar de ninguna manera porque ahora parece que a Oikawa le dará un derrame o saldrá corriendo. De verdad debe aprender a expresarse mejor con las palabras.</p><p>—Escucha, Tooru —continúa hablando Iwaizumi de forma tranquila mientras se acerca poco a poco a Oikawa quien hace un amago de alejarse de él. Evita cualquier movimiento acercándose lo suficiente, arrodillándose para quedar a su altura y tomar sus brazos.</p><p>Oikawa forcejea, por supuesto. Hajime no sabe la cantidad de idioteces que deben estar pasando por su mente, pero debe dejar todo claro de una vez así que no lo suelta ni le permite alejarse. Oikawa eventualmente se rinde y baja el rostro, como si lo único que pudiera obtener de Iwaizumi fuera rechazo y se preparara para lidiar con ello.</p><p>—Todo lo que dijiste en tus cartas es lo que siempre he querido decirte a ti —simplifica lo más que puede—. Tú eres la persona que me ha gustado desde siempre, ¿entiendes? Siempre. Desde que somos niños el pensamiento de “ah, él es mío” ha sido natural. Cuando crecimos entendí que no era la forma correcta de pensar de un amigo y me resigné a eso, a ser amigos.</p><p>Tooru ha dejado de temblar y sólo se limita a ver de forma incrédula a Iwaizumi, como si no pudiera creer lo que está escuchando.</p><p>—Pero, ¿por qué te fijarías en mí? Es la pregunta que más ha rondado mi cabeza cada que pensaba que decirte lo que siento era lo correcto. No eres el único que sentía miedo.</p><p>Piensa que va a tardar un largo rato en obtener una respuesta, en lo que Oikawa digiere todas sus palabras. Sin embargo, el par de brazos rodeando su cuello le toma desprevenido y le saca de balance, por lo que ambos terminan en el suelo, Iwaizumi de espaldas con todo el peso de Tooru sobre su cuerpo. No es que se queje, ni por haberse quedado sin aire y le sea difícil respirar. Nunca se quejaría si su recompensa son los lloriqueos incesantes de Oikawa en su cuello, sus brazos bien apretados a su alrededor y el calor de su cuerpo totalmente en contacto con el suyo.</p><p>—Más te vale no estar mintiendo —logra entender entre los lloriqueos e Iwaizumi todo lo que puede hacer es reír.</p><p>—¿Cuándo te he mentido?</p><p>Porque entre ellos ha habido muchas cosas, pero los dos saben que nunca se podrían mentir.</p><p>
  <strong>15</strong>
</p><p>Tooru tarda unos diez minutos en calmarse. Se quedan en la misma posición durante un largo rato. Iwaizumi cree que en cualquier momento se quedará dormido de esa forma hasta que el chico sobre él comienza a removerse. Oikawa se separa a penas un poco de su cuello y se levanta lo justo para quedar cara a cara. Tiene los ojos hinchados y húmedos. Hajime piensa que nunca lo ha visto tan hermoso así que sólo puede sonreírle y acariciar una de sus mejillas, barriendo de paso las lágrimas que aún quedan ahí.</p><p>—Pienso que en cualquier momento voy a despertar —murmura Oikawa, inclinado el rostro hacia el toque de Iwaizumi—. Todas las noches soñaba con esto. Era muy duro despertar.</p><p>—No es un sueño —asegura Iwaizumi y como para darle pesos a sus palabras, levanta el rostro hasta que sus labios se juntan con los de Tooru.</p><p>Tiene la intensión de ser un roce inocente, pero Oikawa no permite que se aleje. Al contrario, se acerca todo lo posible al cuerpo de Hajime hasta que está recostado de nuevo sobre él y profundiza el beso con desesperación. Los labios se abren de inmediato y el roce de sus lenguas envía latigazos de placer por la espina dorsal de ambos adolescentes. Sin duda, ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de llegar a algo como eso, pero Oikawa parece casi desesperado hundiéndose en la boca de Iwaizumi y éste, fiel a sus instintos, lo único que puede hacer es aferrarse al trasero del armador y amasarlo con rudeza.</p><p>Iwaizumi se bebe los gemidos y jadeos de Tooru en sus besos, saboreando con su lengua la boca que nunca pensó que realmente llegaría a probar. Es él quien cree estar en un sueño del que se va a despertar especialmente pegajoso. Pero los movimientos de cadera de Oikawa friccionando ambas erecciones le hace ver que ambos están muy despiertos en más de un sentido.</p><p>Sintiendo que no tiene toda la libertad que le gustaría para tocar y explorar el cuerpo de Tooru, Hajime invierte posiciones sin ningún problema, empujando su peso hasta que tiene el cuerpo del otro bajo el suyo como tantas veces ha fantaseado. Oikawa tiene la mitad de la espalda en el futón y la otra mitad aún en el piso, pero ninguno se preocupa por ponerse más cómodos. Lo único importante es que Iwaizumi aprovecha la nueva posición para tomar más control sobre el beso, hundiendo su lengua en la boca contraria todo lo que puede ahogando cualquier sonido que quieran dejar escapar. Tooru, más que asustado por la actitud de Iwaizumi, parece especialmente entusiasta en recibirle de la forma que mejor le parezca. Deja que Iwaizumi se acomode entre sus piernas, nunca dejando de friccionar sus erecciones y se aferra con ambas manos, cual garras, a la espalda de Hajime.</p><p>—Tócame —demanda como puede Oikawa en algún momento que Iwaizumi deja libre sus labios. Lo cual no es por mucho tiempo porque a penas a pronunciado esas palabras y ya tiene una lengua intrusa luchando con la suya.</p><p>Sin embargo, Iwaizumi es experto en seguir ordenes de Tooru, por lo que sus manos, que anteriormente sólo se dedicaban a detener su peso, comienzan a explorar debajo de las capaz de ropa que el otro lleva. Era como si sólo estuviera esperando esa palabra para adentrarse en todos los secretos del cuerpo ajeno.</p><p>La piel es suave y la curva de los músculos en el abdomen de Oikawa provoca que a Iwaizumi se le haga agua la boca.</p><p>Separa sus labios de los contrarios, para frustración de Tooru. Pero toda queja se ve silenciada cuando Iwaizumi tira con algo de brusquedad de su playera hasta que logra quitársela. Se permite unos segundos para regodearse en la imagen de Oikawa Tooru sin playera, debajo de su cuerpo, sonrojado hasta el cuello y parte de los hombros. Tiene la respiración agitada y los labios rojos e hinchados de tanto besarse. Su piel es blanca y de apariencia suave. Como imaginaba, las curvaturas de sus músculos se ven inusualmente apetitosas y le place ver que sus pezones están ligeramente erectos.</p><p>—Pareces ansioso —dice con una voz que parece más un gruñido animal y Oikawa no puede esconder el jadeo que el sonido le provoca—. Quiero que me cuentes —continúa hablando mientras lentamente va bajando por el cuello de Tooru, dejando besos como aleteos de mariposa en su piel. Recorre poco a poco el cuello y parte del hombro, se detiene a juguetear un poco con uno de los pezones, ahora duros como piedras al sentir su cálido aliento caer directamente en esa zona.</p><p>—¿Qué quieres que te cuente? —pregunta Oikawa como puede, demasiado abrumado por todas las sensaciones, poco acostumbrado a que alguien tenga esas atenciones con él. A que alguien tenga atenciones con él de esa forma.</p><p>—En una de tus cartas dijiste que me contarías los sueños que has tenido conmigo —Iwaizumi se complace al ver los escalofríos que recorren el cuerpo de Oikawa al sentir su aliento caliente chocar con su piel sensible—. ¿Qué quieres que te haga? Haré lo que quieras Tooru.</p><p>El estremecimiento que invade a Oikawa al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado con ese timbre tan grave hasta Iwaizumi lo siente como propio, resonando directamente en su polla, la cual da un salto interesado entre sus pantalones.</p><p>—Tu ropa… —susurra Oikawa, pero más que referirse a la parte de arriba, una de sus manos deja claro que se refiere a sus pantalones cuando sus dedos rozan la entrepierna de Iwaizumi—. Quítatela.</p><p>Hajime no puede creer que a pesar de verse tan vulnerable y tímido, Oikawa aún es capaz de darle ordenes sin titubear. Le gusta y le excita a partes iguales. Sin embargo, decide no complacerlo tan rápido, por lo cual primero retira su playera, dejando al descubierto la piel de su pecho. Los movimientos de sus músculos al realizar dicha acción parecen hipnotizar a Tooru quien por un segundo se olvida de la entrepierna de Iwaizumi y decide pasear sus manos por sus pectorales, su abdomen, subiendo y bajando en lentas caricias como si venerara alguna especie de deidad.</p><p>Intenta no dejarse distraer por eso, así que Iwaizumi vuelve a tomar el control, alejando las manos de Tooru de su cuerpo, para disgusto de éste y se dedica a retirar los pantalones de Oikawa.</p><p>—Dije tu ropa —le recuerda el armador con un puchero insatisfecho, pero no se niega a las acciones del otro chico.</p><p>—Todo a su tiempo —obtiene como respuesta—. No me has dicho qué más quieres de mí.</p><p><em>“Lo quiero todo”</em> piensa estúpidamente Tooru. Pero es la única verdad en su cabeza en ese momento. Quiere todo lo que Iwaizumi esté dispuesto a darle en ese momento. Quiere que quede grabado en su piel y que nunca se le olvide. Quiere que deje marcas por todos lados para que se sienta de verdad. Sabe que si por alguna razón todo eso es un sueño nuevamente se va a caer a pedazos.</p><p>—Ey —le llama Hajime cuando se queda muy quieto y mirando a la nada—. ¿Qué pasa? —Oikawa puede ver la preocupación en los ojos de Iwaizumi y sentirla en su voz.</p><p>No, nada de eso es un sueño. Se convence porque la mayoría de sus sueños son salvajes. Imaginaba a Iwaizumi como una bestia hambrienta que le arrancaría la ropa a pedazos y devoraría cada uno de sus rincones hasta no dejar nada. Pero este Iwaizumi, el real, es lento, es tranquilo. Es suave con él y parece esforzarse mucho por complacerlo y eso es mil veces mejor de lo que imaginó.</p><p>—Quiero todo Iwa-chan —responde al fin estirando los brazos para abrazarse al cuello de Iwaizumi y esconder ahí su rostro. Aspira su olor con fuerza. Huele un poco a su propio shampoo, pero también percibe el olor característico de Hajime y eso le enciende. Sus olores combinados en uno solo como debió ser desde hace mucho tiempo.</p><p>No obtiene una respuesta a sus palabras, no al menos en forma de palabras porque Iwaizumi es mejor con las acciones.</p><p>Vuelven a besarse con fuerza, con más urgencia que al principio. Oikawa sabe que Hajime puede adivinar sus pensamientos y él no se queda atrás. Sus dudas son las mismas. ¿Todo eso es real? Tooru muerde los labios ajenos para dejar una marca visible para el día de mañana. Algo que todos puedan ver. Su marca de propiedad.</p><p>Oikawa estira la mano hasta donde está una de sus almohadas, la que no le lanzó a Iwaizumi y saca un pequeño bote de lubricante que está a menos de la mitad.</p><p>—¿Qué…? —empieza a preguntar Hajime cuando Tooru deja el bote en su mano.</p><p>—Sueño mucho contigo —es la respuesta que interrumpe su pregunta.</p><p>—¿Oh, sí? —gruñe más que hablar, siente que la imagen de Oikawa jugando con su propio cuerpo le hará terminar de sólo imaginarlo—. ¿Por qué no me muestras? —decide dejando el bote en manos de Oikawa nuevamente y alejándose un poco de su cuerpo para poder ver mejor.</p><p>No espera que el armador le dedique una sonrisa así de confiada antes de abrir el lubricante, mojar excesivamente un par de dedos y comenzar a jugar con su entrada.</p><p>—No vi venir eso —responde Iwaizumi, escéptico, pero queda atrapado en la visión de un par de dedos adentrarse en el apretado paraje.</p><p>—Pienso que son tus dedos —sisea Oikawa, el placer escapando entre sus palabras mientras mueve los dedos y abre un poco más las piernas para que Iwaizumi no pierda detalle de su erección ni de los dedos que se hunden en su cuerpo—. ¿Por qué no son tus dedos? —agrega después de un rato. Parece frustrado e insatisfecho, pero sigue con su tarea.</p><p>Iwaizumi aprovecha la distracción para tomar algo de lubricante con ambas manos. Con una masajea insistentemente su polla hasta que la cubre por completo con el viscoso líquido y con la otra comienza a hacerle compañía a los dedos de Tooru. Hay una clara diferencia entre las manos de ambos. Sí, los dos tienen algo ásperas y callosas las manos por tanto jugar voleibol, pero los dedos de Tooru son largos y delgados. Los de Iwaizumi, por otro lado, son más anchos y toscos y cuando dos de sus dedos entran junto con dos dedos de Tooru dentro de su cuerpo, éste se retuerce, satisfecho y con una mueca que muestra lo complacido que está en ese momento. Hajime tiene que dejar de tocarse a sí mismo sino quiere correrse en ese momento. Nunca imaginó que Oikawa sería tan receptivo en ese tema, pero no puede negar lo complacido que está al descubrirlo y está a punto de terminar por la sobre carga de sensaciones.</p><p>Para distraerse un poco, inclina su cuerpo hasta que sus labios alcanzan la punta del pene de Oikawa. Hay una gota de líquido seminal acumulándose ahí que resbala ante el latigazo que da el miembro cuando Iwaizumi sopla un poco sobre ella. Saca la lengua y saborea el camino que deja esa gota desde la mitad de la polla hasta la punta, y una vez llegado ahí, chupa goloso hasta embriagarse con el sabor.</p><p>—Por favor, por favor —comienza a pedir Oikawa y puede que cualquiera se preguntaría, por favor qué, pero Iwaizumi lo sabe a la perfección.</p><p>Así que retira sus dedos, quitando los de Oikawa en el proceso, se incorpora en su lugar mientras saborea sus labios y alinea su polla en la entrada húmeda y rozada de tanto abuso. Juguetea un poco restregando la punta sin terminar de entrar, por el puro morbo de ver la mueca frustrada en la cara de Oikawa.</p><p>Iwaizumi no tenía ni idea que disfrutaría tanto de torturar así a su compañero y piensa sacar todo el provecho que pueda.</p><p>—¡Hajime! —chilla Oikawa, molesto por su comportamiento, y el sólo sonido de su nombre deslizarse por esos labios le prende más de lo que ya estaba.</p><p>Se deja ir de un golpe. Piensa por dos segundos que debió ir más lento, dejar que Oikawa se acostumbrara a su longitud, pero el calor que le aprieta con tanta fuerza le hace perder cualquier raciocinio. Igualmente ve que Oikawa no ha perdido para nada la erección. Por el contrario, una de sus manos aprieta ligeramente la base sin hacer ni un movimiento más.</p><p>—No, no, no, no, no —se repite Tooru una y otra vez hasta que Iwaizumi entiende que está evitando correrse.</p><p>No puede evitar reírse porque él también tiene que llenar su mente de pensamientos incoherentes para no correrse a penas haber entrado en ese cuerpo con el que tiene años soñando.</p><p>Ambos se quedan muy quietos, creyendo que el más mínimo estímulo hará que todo termine.</p><p>Cuando Iwaizumi siente que el interior de Oikawa se relaja un poco sabe que el peligro ha pasado, así que tantea un poco el terreno sacando parte de su polla y adentrándose de nuevo de golpe. Todo lo que obtiene son sonidos sin coherencia provenir del otro chico y eso le alienta para comenzar con los movimientos de forma pausada pero continua. Se aferra a las caderas de Tooru para tener un mejor punto de apoyo, hincándose entre sus piernas, listo para dar todo de sí.</p><p>Las embestidas se vuelven brutales cuando Oikawa comienza a mover las caderas para ir a su encuentro cada que le embiste o alejarse un poco cuando se retira. Ninguno se da cuenta, pero se sincronizan a la perfección en poco tiempo. El sonido de sus pieles chocando hace eco por la habitación que muchas veces les ha visto planear travesuras. Se está follando a su mejor amigo en el mismo futón en el que ha dormido desde niño e Iwaizumi no sabe porque eso le prende tanto.</p><p>—¡Iwa-chan! —chilla Tooru cuando una de sus estocadas da en el ángulo correcto y se concentra en dar en ese punto una y otra vez hasta que vuelve a escuchar a Oikawa repetir—. No, no, no….</p><p>Impide que Oikawa lleve su mano hasta su polla y él mismo la toma, masajeándola al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas. No cree soportar mucho más a ese paso. Quisiera estar así para siempre y sabe que Tooru comparte el sentimiento. Pero es demasiado y sabe que si no termina pronto va a desfallecer por un corto circuito en su cerebro.</p><p>Casi ve estrellas cuando al fin siente su orgasmo golpearle con fuerza y cuando cree que no puede ser mejor siente cómo todo el cuerpo de Oikawa se contrae a su alrededor, estrujándole con fuerza mientras disfruta de su propio orgasmo.</p><p>Ambos se quedan muy quietos por un par de minutos, intentando regular su respiración y el ritmo de sus corazones que laten desembocados en sus pechos.</p><p>Iwaizumi intenta por todos los medios no desfallecer, aunque siente las piernas temblarle de cansancio. No quiere aplastar a Oikawa con su peso, pero a éste le importa poco porque estira los brazos para jalarlo en un apretado abrazo que le deja con todo el cuerpo sobre el contrario.</p><p>—Ugh —exclama Tooru cuando Hajime cae sobre él, pero no hace ningún movimiento para quitarlo e Iwaizumi no siente las fuerzas necesarias para poder moverse en un tiempo.</p><p>Se quedan así durante largo rato, disfrutando del calor del contrario.</p><p>Oikawa pasea sus manos de forma perezosa por la espalda de Iwaizumi, trazando líneas imaginarias que provocan escalofríos en la piel de Hajime.</p><p>—No —gime Oikawa cuando Iwaizumi comienza a retirarse lentamente de su cuerpo, alejándose un poco para no aplastarle más.</p><p>—Ssshh —le tranquiliza Iwaizumi, acostándose a su lado y abrazándole por el pecho—. Voy a seguir aquí contigo —dice una vez que se acomoda.</p><p>Cree prudente que tomen otra ducha. Podrían hacerlo juntos. Pero ninguno de los dos parece tener más fuerza para moverse a parte de dedicarse besos perezosos y carisias suaves.</p><p>Se quedan dormidos sin que les importe nada más.</p><p>
  <strong>16</strong>
</p><p>Iwaizumi levanta una ceja, escéptico, al ver otra vez un sobre en su casillero el lunes por la tarde. Es de dolor gris con el sticker de una estrella amarilla.</p><p><em>“Para Iwaizumi Hajime-sama”</em> reza nuevamente en la parte frontal.</p><p>Sin embargo, puede reconocer perfectamente la letra que ya no luce tan falsamente femenina y practicada.</p><p>—¿Es en serio? —pregunta mientras toma el sobre y voltea a ver a su novio.</p><p>—Yo nunca dije que me iba a detener —canturrea Oikawa a su lado, con una sonrisilla divertida en los labios.</p><p>—Todavía no se te acaban los sobres, ¿verdad? —suspira Iwaizumi mientras guarda la carta en su mochila y cierra su casillero.</p><p>—Compre más —responde de forma cínica Tooru para después lanzarle un beso y emprender camino hacia el gimnasio.</p><p>Todo lo que puede hacer Iwaizumi es sonreír, resignado. De todas formas, piensa, hará que Tooru le lea las cartas de ahora en adelante.</p><p>—¿Una carta de amor de Oikawa? —dice una voz a sus espaldas, logrando que se congele en su lugar.</p><p>Iwaizumi se gira lentamente para encontrarse con las miradas inquisitivas y sonrisas burlonas por parte de Hanamaki y Matsukawa.</p><p>—¿Ya resolvieron su mal de amores? —pregunta Matsun, luciendo demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo al haberlos atrapado en esa situación.</p><p>Hajime voltea por donde sabe que Oikawa se fue, pero sólo ve su figura alejarse corriendo todo el camino hasta el gimnasio, el muy maldito</p><p>—¿Lo sabían? —es todo lo que puede preguntar mientras esconde la carta lo mejor que puede en su mochila. Después de los sucesos del fin de semana, Iwaizumi no tiene ni idea de las cosas que Oikawa pudo haber escrito en ella. Es sólo material para que estos dos no le dejen tranquilo nunca.</p><p>—Lo sabíamos —responden al unísono sus amigos.</p><p>—La verdadera pregunta es cómo ustedes nunca se dieron cuenta —suspiró Hanamaki.</p><p>—Tus peores días eran cuando Oikawa tenía novia —continuó Matsun—. Y no quiero ni recordar la época en donde tú tuviste novia. Fueron tiempos oscuros.</p><p>Iwaizumi no sabe a lo que se refiere su amigo, él no veía gran cambio en Oikawa hasta ahora. Nunca hablaron de sus respectivas novias, ahora que lo piensa. Fue un terreno que, a pesar de llamarse mejores amigos o amigos de la infancia, decidieron no adentrarse. De hecho, Oikawa sólo se burlaba de él si rechazaba las declaraciones, nunca decía nada las raras veces que las aceptada.</p><p>Entiende un poco el desespero de sus amigos.</p><p>—Pero, ¿una carta? —se burla Matsukawa de nuevo, escondiendo su sonrisilla detrás de su mano—. ¿Qué es Oikawa? ¿Una doncella enamorada?</p><p>Decide que los mejor es ignorar sus burlas así que todo lo que hace es rodarles los ojos y emprender camino hasta el gimnasio. Tooru se las pagará por dejarlo solo lidiando con sus dos amigos, los cuales comienzan a bombardearles con preguntas sobre todo el desarrollo de la relación. Supone que es algo mucho mejor a que rechazaran la idea por completo.</p><p>—¿Y quién se folló a quién? —ataca Matsun de nuevo, e Iwaizumi puede sentir la vena palpitando en su frente.</p><p>No, en realidad no parece mucho mejor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cualquier error que vean PERDÓN. Acabo de terminar esto hoy a 20 minutos de la hora que quedamos par hacer la publicación y he releído tantas veces la historia intentando no cagarla que ya la odio, bye.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>